


Feathers In The Rain

by CassieWritesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A bit poetic, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Wings, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Summer Rain, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieWritesDestiel/pseuds/CassieWritesDestiel
Summary: When Dean wakes up, Cas isn't there. He finds him outside, stretching his wings





	Feathers In The Rain

Dean woke up and looked around in the motel room. Sam was snoring in the other bed, but Cas had vanished. Rain softly knocked against the window. Dean stood up and walked over to the window and looked outside.

There he was, Cas, standing in the moonlight shirtless. Dean watched his boyfriend for a moment. He just stood there in the rain and looked absolutely marvelous. He looked at peace. It was a warm summer night. Rain ran down his body. Dean wondered what he did there.

The hunter opened the door and walked over to Cas, running his eyes over the angel's body. He smiled. "Hello Dean" Cas turned to him and smiled. "Hi Cas" Dean greeted his boyfriend. "What're you doing out here?"

"I wanted to stretch out my wings a little" Cas answered. "Your wings? Can I see them?" Cas nodded and two enormous black wings materialized behind his back. Dean stared open mouthed at them in awe. They were as black as the night, but still, on parts where the moonlight softly flooded over them, sometimes there was a blue shimmer. They looked fluffy and soft, but nonetheless intimidating in their size. "They're freaking beautiful, Cas" Cas blushed.

They stood in front of each other and Dean slowly rose his hand. "Can I touch them?" The angel nodded.

Dean gently touched Cas' wing and Cas breathed in sharply. Immediately Dean took his hand back. "Are you alright?" Concern showed in his eyes. Cas nodded. "They're just sensitive" Cas blushed a dark red. Dean frowned.

"I like the rain" Cas suddenly said. He turned his head towards the sky and closed his eyes. Cas looked happy. Dean smiled. He loved to see the angel this way: happy. Cas deserved it.

"It doesn't harm, it's soft and soothing" Cas sad, referring to the rain. "And it washes my wings" Dean chuckled and began to stroke his wing slowly. They now stood closer. Cas leaned up at Dean and kissed him. Dean kissed back, and deepened the kiss. All the while he stroked Cas' wings. They were both wet, but neither of them cared. They hadn't been so happy in a long time.

The rain got more and Cas broke the kiss to look up. Rain ran down his cheeks like tears. Maybe heaven was crying because they lost one of their angels to a Winchester. Or maybe it were tears of joy. Dean followed the rain's trails on Cas' skin with his eyes.

The angel turned his gaze back to the hunter and then wrapped his wings around him, to shield him from the rain. Dean was covered in softness. He reunited their lips to a kiss. Feathers rubbed against his back and it was a somehow soothing feeling for Dean. He wanted this to never end.

Over time, the darkness around got lighter and lighter and turned into the light grey of a morning. As the sun rose, they both still stood there, hugging. They were happy to have each other.

The sun rose above the hunter and his angel, wrapping them into beautiful colors, orange, yellow, red. Like a firestorm, which the sun actually is, but far away enough that it only warms and not harms. The rain had stopped some time ago and the first sun rays warmed the two lovers.

Dean and Cas watched the sunrise. One wing was protectively wrapped around Dean. "I love you, Cas. I want you to know that" Cas looked up at Dean's face from his position on the hunter's shoulder, where his head was lying. "I love you, too, Dean" the special way in which Cas said his name made Dean's heart warm up. With any other person he would've despised this moment as a chick flick. But with Cas by his side these moments turned into something beautiful, something he would always remember.

The humans in the motel around them slowly woke up. Their first noises gave Cas the sign to let his wings disappear. Dean looked over his back, where the wings had been. He already missed them. Their soothing softness, their beauty. Cas captured Dean's eyes with his. The angel smiled. They shared a last kiss before they went back inside to wake Sam.


End file.
